halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili/Archive 1
Halo 3 Elites Screenshots(leaked info) New leaked info has surfaced on photobucket, it shows many things this site will want. But I came here to inform of some of the pictures include Elites. http://s209.photobucket.com/albums/bb60/loganpierce/?start=0 Look around for the pictures of Elites, most notably the small pictures, the ranger looking one and a view from the back on the yellow one which is just like the concept art in terms of shape. Someone add this. I suck with the HTML for wiki sites. Cowardly Elites annd Elite females Elites aren't actually that brave! In Halo 2, they will definetely stand and fight, but in Halo: Combat Evolved, I haave seen several Major and Minor Domos run away plenty of times. In The Maw, there is a certain part near the end where you see two Spec Ops Elites running for their lives. Also, I've heard that there's such thing as a Pink female elite. It can withstand 5 sniper shots in the head. I wonder if they have some in the military, and how high they are. :Sounds like a false rumor. If you think about it, pink is probably a masculine color in their culture. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:52, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::In Asia, pink is a manly color and blue is feminine. AJ 02:05, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, for us humans pink can be considered masculine because it is a variant of red, which is bold and powerful. The Elites, though, have variants of purple on all their stuff, including pink sometimes. The Spectre, for instance, is kind of a magenta. Possibly this has something to do with blood coloration. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:50, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::To AJ: "what the halo?" --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 05:52, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't know about Asia, but I've heard pink used to be a masculine color in the west for the reasons stated above. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Who Edited the rank page why is Imperial Admiral Supreme Commander and "Guard Ultra"which should be Honor Guard Ultra all above Councilor WTF Councilor is top den arbi THEN Imp Admiral and Sup Comm Zealot THEN Honor guard ultra Elite names...again There's no centralized area for me to post this, so here I am. Someone has been removing the -ee suffix from all articles on Elites, for example Orna 'Fulsamee here. This would be all well and good, but some Elites who have articles aren't alive by the time of the Great Schism, and they obviously can't drop the -ee from their names if they're dead. Shouldn't those names remain the same? This question doesn't apply to Elites with articles who are alive during the Great Schism and Halo 3, such as Rtas 'Vadum. --Coredesat 03:55, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Sword wielding where does itsay that swordweilding elitescant marry?211.31.51.106 12:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) PSby "swordweilding" do you mean zelots or any elites that touch swords?211.31.51.106 12:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The bestiarum that comes with Limited and legendary editions - I assume it means Councillors, or any other Elite permanently assigned a Sword - not just those who happen to pick one up. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 05:51, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I originally thought that when it meant '"sword wielder"' it was talking about special sword wielders you know, the ones originaly from Halo 1, where the sword would not be able to be used due to some DNA sequence thing to only a certain user. As it would make more sense, as nearly every elite type can wield a sword in Halo 2 and 3 and then on their home planet it would be chaos. --Megidra 00:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, Halo 1's design was not the best. I assume those Elite's were only limited because of coding and gameplay issues, not a specific storytelling development. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Very true, but it would make a few areas clearer, but nevermind.--Megidra 00:30, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I belive that it said in one of the books or somthing that the sword-weilding arisocrats could not marry. I believe that means the councilor elites.Khyberium 18:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Cleaning Up This page - like many on the Halopedia - is/was an absolute mess. Redundancies, superfluous information, etc. I've done my best to edit some of the Summary information you see here. What I mean by this is I've removed huge chunks of "information" and reworded essentially all of what I left (for spelling, clarity, articulation, and grammatical reasons). I will likely continue this work. This website is in dire need of attention and I hope that through my efforts some of the glaring problems can be sufficiently addressed. If you have any issues with the revisions I'm going to be putting out please let me know; I understand the community nature of this website and do not wish to step on anyone's toes. I want to make sure nobody has a problem with what I'm doing as some of these articles will probably see some rather severe changes. You should know that I'm not editing these articles for content, per se, but rather from a structural perspective. For this reason I wouldn't worry about me inserting erroneous information or anything of the sort. This is purely a "clean-up" project that I felt like undertaking in some of my free time. (As I am unsure how the talk page on Wiki sites work I apologize for the formatting issues this post likely suffers from). PowderBB3D 21:16, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadum Anyone notice how in Halo 2 Rtas 'Vadum is quite the honorable and respected warrior, and is quite humble, but in Halo 3 he seems somewhat arrogant and disdainful? Example: "You barely survived a small contamination", almost like he was sneering at the humans. Also, if the Elites are supposed to be allied with the Humans, why does he mention that if the arbiter didn't persuade him he would have "glassed your entire planet." dunno. He just seems a little more moody in Halo 3. Covenant Ghost 01:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, he was made a Ship Master so he had new obligations. He's always been protective of his people, and Sangheili as a culture seem into the whole self-sacrifice thing, so with the huge threat of the Flood it doesn't seem that out of character that he'd be willing to destroy an allied planet. I also think he was getting angry with Hood, and they were both infuriating each other. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:12, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, he probably just had problems dealing with humans. I mean, let's face it, the Covenant had been warring against the Humans for some time. Most of them had really gotten to hate the Humans blindly. Racism on Earth wasn't easy to get rid of, so why should racism among the Covenant be any different? Keep in mind that in Halo: The Fall of Reach, a Hunter steps on a Jackal and doesn't even care. They should care even less about Humans. Quil 00:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Section Skip I don't really know what it's called, but why doesn't this article have that little "contents" box with the links to the different sections on it? Its a really long article. Even the Yanme'e article has one of those things, and its incredibly shorter than this one. Quil 00:22, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Elites and forerunners? O.o i was jsut playing floodgate, and after the first abttle alongside the elites, i looked at one and it said something like "Anything wrong, reclaimer?", wouldnt the elites usually reffer to you as "demon" or "spartan"? Well they referd to the chief as demon when they were enemies, "demon" is a kind of insult so it's not surprising that they do not refer to the chief as spartan any more. User:Captain-One -ee The -ee on an elite's name is supposed to mark a military status, right? So do the elites have the -ee anymore or is it just shipmasters without the -ee? Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 17:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) All elites have gotten rid of the -ee I belive, because it does not just mark military status, it marks ''Covenant military status, and the elites are no longer part of the covenant. New Image of Anatomy ---- I need other users thought's, I foound a picture of Arbiter naked and it's actually better than some of the other ones. --Super Elite 23:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Also, if everybody agrees to use this, I even found more. --Super Elite 01:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, totally use this. It's much better than the originals. Quil 16:28, 16 November 2007 (UTC) elites have no gender acording to bungie in a post not too long ago elites have no gender and definitly do not get married and do not even reproduce normaly but sence nobody knows (and probebly dosent want to know) why do we have an artical relating to elites mating?! What is with this picture also the mark of shame is on this elite... Is this the arbiter? :One, there are Elite genders in Halo 3. Two, yes... it is the Arbiter. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 02:27, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Err....Elites do have different genders. If there is a link from Bungie that says otherwise, please show proof (Give us the link). They do indeed have genders, because in Contact Harvest, it stated the facts about male and female elites and everything seen in the mating section. i agree,my threaroy:since eleites are reptillian they wont have a skicking out wang like mammals Sangheili dude 16:05, 18 November 2007 (UTC)sangheili dude --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC)